<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы встретимся завтра? by Amberliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080728">Мы встретимся завтра?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy'>Amberliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aristocracy, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, The Long Night, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые в жизни Рицу был рад, что оказался не прав, и благодарен родителям, которые отправили его на дебют к сыну соседнего графства. [ Или au о правильных решениях, долгих танцах и признаниях в вечной любви под флейту ангелов ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы встретимся завтра?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Умоляю, включите Mica Levi - "Vanity", когда вы будете читать конец работы, начиная с момента в саду. Ни что так не передаст ту волшебную атмосферу, как эта мелодия.</p>
<p>Kоллажи:<br/>https://64.media.tumblr.com/84af082c7ed274469fb1e414c00e27af/930b023cad793e6d-5f/s1280x1920/f9b0d652c96c4e0a493fde7c44e4b189baa3cc87.jpg</p>
<p>https://64.media.tumblr.com/1dd253451de56a5024a452037df73df7/930b023cad793e6d-c3/s1280x1920/36bda5f6439ded819ec65b27f37a6220666b6f26.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Красные ленты при входе смотрятся крайне безвкусно. Рицу смотрит на них, словно на самую отвратительную вещь в мире. Тяжкий вздох слетает с его губ, пока он ждёт своей очереди поприветствовать хозяев.</p>
<p>Молодой человек и так приехал довольно поздно в надежде, что его никто не будет ожидать и он быстро поприветствует главную семью на балу, рассказывая о том, как ему сердечно жаль за позднее прибытие. А в итоге Рицу не может ни поздороваться с хозяевами, ни пройти внутрь, чтобы испробовать деликатесы.</p>
<p>Эта пара средних лет впереди него не перестают болтать, вызывая у Рицу жуткое недовольство. Он готов забыть про манеры и пройти мимо, чтобы наконец не слышать приглушённый звук музыки, а насладиться ей в полной мере.</p>
<p>На самом деле виноваты его родители, которые отправили Рицу на дебют к неизвестному парню, про которого он ни разу в жизни не слышал. Хорошо, Рицу врет. Он слышал про него часто. Очень часто. Но ему было так всё равно на этого парня, который был упомянут в десятках бесед родителей. Мао, если Рицу не ошибается с именем, сын известной семьи, с которой хорошо общаются его родители.</p>
<p>Но, к удивлению, ни Мао, ни Рицу не встречались при тесном общении их родственников. Предложения родителей посетить семейство Исара вместе с ними всячески отклонялись со стороны Рицу. Но и сам Мао не приезжал к нему в поместье. Иногда Рицу даже было любопытно, почему же их ребёнок отказывался приезжать, но тут же отметал глупые мысли. Ему же лучше, что не придётся таскаться с гостем его возраста.</p>
<p>Но в такой важный день для семейства Исара, родители отправили Рицу одного, а сами поехали приятно проводить время в соседний город. Брат учился на противоположном конце страны, поэтому не оставалась другого варианта, кроме того, чтобы пойти одному, в надежде, что алкоголь поможет развеять скуку.</p>
<p>Пара средних лет наконец проходит дальше, а Рицу устало выдыхает, радуюсь, что через несколько минут он окажется в тёплом помещении.</p>
<p>— Ох, Рицу, мы и не ожидали тебя увидеть, — с тёплой улыбкой встречает парня красивая женщина и тянется обнимать, но вовремя останавливается. — Так жаль, что ты сегодня один.</p>
<p>— А я как рад вас увидеть, — врет Рицу и мило улыбается. — По дороге встретились некие трудности, но вижу я успел вовремя.</p>
<p>— Тебе будут рады в этом доме в любое время, ты же знаешь, — отвечает глава семьи. — Если будут проблемы, то не бойся обращаться.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — кивает Рицу и наконец видит того, ради кого сегодня и устраивалось торжество.</p>
<p>— Прошу меня простить, что отошёл на пару секунд. Мистер N не успокоился бы, пока я его не проводил бы до бального зала. Он очень специфичный человек.</p>
<p>Холодок. Рицу пробивает дрожь с головы до ног, хотя уже привык к прохладной температуре на улице. От искренней улыбки и блестящих глаз Мао у Рицу выступают мурашки и перехватывает дыхание. Не может сказать и слова.</p>
<p>— Мои манеры сегодня летят к чертям, мне действительно жаль. Я так и не представился, ведь официально я с вами незнаком. Мао Исара.</p>
<p>— Рицу, — опомнившись отвечает парень. — Сакума Рицу.</p>
<p>— Так это вы сын семейства Сакума? Я так рад с вами наконец встретиться.</p>
<p>— Можно не так официально, — смущается Рицу и тут же отводит взгляд, не до конца понимая, что с ним происходит.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — кивает Мао. — Что ж, пойдём внутрь?</p>
<p>Рицу смотрит на Мао и больше не может отвести взгляда. Родители сразу же оставили двоих наедине, предоставляя время на личное знакомство. И Сакума безумно счастлив этому, так как он не знает, как смотрел бы им в глаза после того, как они увидели бы его таким потерянным.</p>
<p>— Это подарок, — вспоминает Рицу и протягивает коробку Мао.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, — счастливо произносит Мао и с интересом разглядывает. — И что же там?</p>
<p>— Узнаёшь, когда откроешь, — подмигивает Рицу, потому что на самом деле он <i>без понятия</i>, что в этой коробке. Как и говорилось выше, родители ему вручи подарок, а Рицу было так все равно, что даже не спросил о содержимом.</p>
<p>— Что бы там не было, я буду ценить это.</p>
<p>— Не стоит. Можешь выкинуть, как только откроешь.</p>
<p>— Что ты такое говоришь? — словно обижается Мао. — Я не могу выбросить подаренную вещь, тем более, если она от тебя.</p>
<p>— Мы только встретились. Неужели я тебе уже понравился? — хитро улыбается Рицу.</p>
<p>— Возможно.</p>
<p>Мао отвечает так просто, без злых умыслов, даже наивно. Он точно святой. Рицу в этом уверен.</p>
<p>На Мао костюм цвета гардении с вышитыми золотыми нитками узорами по краям. Песочный жилет совпадал по цвету с перчатками. Рицу так хочется снять их и поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони Мао. Интересно, дебютант бы засмущался или наивно улыбнулся, прося быстрее прекращать.</p>
<p>Музыка с каждым шагом становится громче, но Рицу хочется взять Мао за руку и убежать, спрятавшись от посторонних глаз.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь остаться со мной? — спрашивает Рицу, в надежде услышать положительный ответ. — Уверен, я лучший собеседник на этом балу.</p>
<p>— С радостью, — соглашается Мао, чем вызовет неподдельное удивление у Рицу (честно говоря, он не думал, что тот попала согласится). — Но мне нужно отнести подарок и, если вы меня сможет перехватить, то я с удовольствием проведу время с вами.</p>
<p>— Мы опять перешли на формальный язык, — дуется Рицу.</p>
<p>— Прости, — искренне извиняется Мао. — Довольно тяжело перейти на разговор без формальностей, когда родители с рождения обучали обращаться с уважением. Тебя тоже, я понимаю, но мне это даётся тяжело, так как мы на балу и… Я буду стараться, правда, потому что я и сам этого хочу. Простишь меня, Рицу?</p>
<p>У Сакума замирает сердце, когда парень называет его по имени. С губ Мао это звучит совсем по-другому. Так нежно, так тепло. И кто Рицу такой, чтобы не простить его?</p>
<p>— В последний раз, — бархатным голосом отвечает Рицу.</p>
<p>— Увидимся, — машет рукой Мао. — Попробуй заполучить меня.</p>
<p>— Я справлюсь, вот увидишь.</p>
<p>Рицу провожает тоскливым взглядом Мао по лестнице, словно они не познакомились десять минут назад. Он слишком красивый. Слишком добрый. Рицу не может потерять его.</p>
<p>В центре громадного зала кружатся пары. Юбки бальных платьев девушек развиваются, создавая немыслимую картину для художников. Люстры над залом напоминают облака топазов, которые в любой момент могут упасть.</p>
<p>Мао появляется в зале быстро, вызывая улыбку Рицу. Однако главную особу праздника перехватывают на противоположном конце зала компания пожилых мужчин, с которыми тот не может отказаться побеседовать. Сакума тяжело вздыхает, но не отчаивается. Встаёт у столиков с напитками и закусками, ожидая, не спуская взгляда от Мао.</p>
<p>Голова Рицу кружится, когда он пьёт напиток за напитком, ожидая момент, когда от звезды вечера отойдут толпы людей, чтобы провести с ним время наедине. Но чудо не совершается. Как только одни гости оставляют Мао и Рицу с широкой улыбкой ставит бокал, поправляя костюм, к Мао подходят следующие гости.</p>
<p>«Неужели им всем так хочется пообщаться по сотому кругу?» — со злостью думает Рицу, не задумываясь, что сам же с нетерпением ждёт личной встречи с Мао.</p>
<p>Не смотря на все свои усилия, одиночество стало одолевать Рицу.</p>
<p>В голове всплыли слова Исара, и тут же Сакума будто протрезвел. Как Рицу мог так быстро сдаться? Поставив хрустальный бокал на стол, он плавным шагом идёт к объекту своего воздыхания.</p>
<p>Мао смеётся с парочкой гостей, встречая взглядом нового собеседника.</p>
<p>— Позвольте присоединится к вашей беседе, — сладким голосом говорит Сакума.</p>
<p>В светских беседах ему нет равных. Едкими замечаниями он с детства мог оттолкнуть от себя людей, с которыми не хотел иметь контакт. Так и сейчас, он изворотливо высмеивает гостей, из-за чего те извиняются и уходят, оставляя главную пару наедине. Мао не мог смотреть на выходки Рицу без смеха, который тщательно пытался скрыть. Но они понимают друг друга как нельзя лучше, раскусив каждое действие.</p>
<p>— Не знал, что ты такой коварный, — тихо смеётся Мао, чем вызывает тёплую улыбку Рицу.</p>
<p>— Пришлось идти на крайние меры, чтобы побеседовать с тобой наедине.</p>
<p>Но разговор не длится долго. Мао утаскивает танцевать кузина, который он обещал посвятить один танец, а после хозяина праздника ухватывает одна дама за другой на последующие танцы.</p>
<p>Рицу злится. Ему действительно надоело на это смотреть. Когда танец заканчивается и пары начинают готовиться к следующему, Сакума быстро проскальзывает сквозь толпу к Мао. Ухватывает и утягивает его за собой, перед этим успев сказать на ухо:</p>
<p>— Я буду похищать тебя каждый раз, когда от меня тебя будут забирать другие.</p>
<p>Он тянет Мао за руку до самого выхода, а на улице останавливается, осматриваясь по сторонам, в надежде найти темное место, где их точно никто не потревожит.</p>
<p>— Здесь есть сад, мы можем спрятаться там.</p>
<p>Рицу кивает, но руку Мао не отпускает. Сейчас он безумно рад, что они оба в перчатках, потому что руки потеют, как никогда раньше. Они идут по аккуратной дорожке средь кустов под музыку, которая с каждым шагом становится еле слышимой. Но в этом есть своя романтика. Свежий воздух наполнят легкие. Рицу хочется целовать Мао прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Звёзды на небе слишком крупные, а луна, словно жемчужина, на дне темного океана.</p>
<p>Пара присаживается на сидения в каменной беседке, окутанной лозой. Здесь им точно никто не помешает. Рицу не перестаёт говорить. Кажется, он не произносил столько слов за все свою жизнь. Мысли потоком наваливаются, как и эта первая и последняя любовь. Мао смеётся с глупых моментов и шуток, не переставая поддерживать разговор.</p>
<p>Удивительно. Изначально Сакума и не думал, что хорошо проведёт время на балу, но, к радости, ошибся. Он готов вечно говорить родителям спасибо за эту поездку.</p>
<p>И как же без танца? Рицу осторожно приглашает парня, пока музыка из зала продолжает слабо проникать в самые отдалённые участки сада. Мао кивает и с блеском в глазах берет потянутую руку, встаёт с места.</p>
<p>Они станцевали три? Четыре танца? Сложно точно сказать. Время для двоих течёт незаметно, когда они находятся вместе. Легкий поцелуй длится несколько секунд, но это самые драгоценные секунды в жизни каждого. </p>
<p>Все гости давно разъехались по домам. В поместье не спит только прислуга, которая старается скорее прибраться в зале, и эти двоя. Им играют ангелы песню любви. Ночное небо раскрашивается цветом абрикосового щербета. </p>
<p>— И все же, на этот раз ты меня украл, — тихо произносит Мао, словно боится разбудить все спящую живность в саду, которая уже начала просыпаться.</p>
<p>— И я буду забирать каждый день. Обещаю.</p>
<p>— И по силам ли это тебе? — тихо смеётся Мао.</p>
<p>— Чего бы мне это не стоило, я справлюсь. Буду стараться ради тебя.</p>
<p>Сакума садится на одно колено и аккуратно берет в свою руку руку Мао, осторожно снимая перчатку. Исара с замираем сердца следит за происходящем, забывая дышать. Губы Рицу покоятся на тыльной стороне ладони Мао, останавливая время.</p>
<p>С щебетанием птиц парень встаёт с колена и обнимает Мао, пока тот не успевает прийти в себя.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет на ухо Рицу, целует Мао в щеку и медленно отстраняется, следя за реакцией парня.</p>
<p>Лицо Мао покрывается красными пятнами, которые ему не удаётся спрятать, как бы сильно он того не желал. Он отводит взгляд, за что ловит тихий смешок.</p>
<p>— Нужно спать, — произносит Исара, словно только заметил рассвет. </p>
<p>Сакума уходит, наслаждаясь утренней свежестью природы. Перед тем как окончательно скрыться, он разворачивается и смотрит на Мао.</p>
<p>— Её я оставлю у себя, — радостно кричит Рицу, показывая перчатку Мао, которую снял, когда целовал руку.</p>
<p>— Воруешь не только меня, мое сердце, но и мои вещи, — качает головой Мао. — Бесстыдник.</p>
<p>Рицу без понятия, где он отыщет свою карету, в которой он должен был уехать несколько часов назад. Но это не столь важно. Сейчас он занят более важными делами. Он думает, как вечером пробраться к Мао. </p>
<p>И Рицу обязательно подберёт настоящий подарок для Мао, в который вложит не только любовь, но и свою душу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>